muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Movie (soundtrack)
'The Muppet Movie: Original Soundtrack Recording' features the songs from the film, written by Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher. This album reached #32 on ''Billboard's Top LP's and Tapes chart in 1979, and was certified Gold by the RIAA. The album won a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children. It was also nominated for Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television Special, but lost to Superman. The film's score was nominated for an Academy Award in 1980 in the Best Music, Original Song Score category. It lost to All That Jazz. "Rainbow Connection" was also nominated in the Best Music, Original Song category. It lost to "It Goes Like It Goes" from the film Norma Rae. The soundtrack was issued on CD for the first time in 1993, and it was reissued again on August 13, 2013, coinciding with the movie's Blu-ray release.Twitter post by Paul Williams, dated May 25, 2013‘Muppet Movie’ Soundtrack Re-release on August 13 - Stitch Kingdom, June 14, 2013 This new edition contains liner notes by Paul Williams. A matching LP edition, which is almost an exact replica of the 1979 release, was released for the annual Record Store Day event, on April 19, 2014. While most international versions use the English-language soundtrack, the German edition was dubbed into German, under the title of Muppet Movie. Track listing Side One #Rainbow Connection - Kermit #Movin' Right Along - Kermit & Fozzie #Never Before, Never Again - Miss Piggy #Never Before, Never Again (Instrumental) #I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along - Kermit & Rowlf Side Two #Can You Picture That? - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem #I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along (Instrumental) #I'm Going to Go Back There Someday - Gonzo #America - Fozzie #Animal... Come Back Animal (Instrumental) #Finale: The Magic Store - The Muppets Credits *Orchestra arranged and conducted by Ian Freebairn-Smith *Cover illustration by Michael K. Frith *Album design by Rick Wetzel ;Musicians *Guitars: Art Munson, Ernie Corallo, Anthony Berg *Keyboards: Kenny Ascher, David Garland, Michael Melvion, Randy Kerber *Drums: Gary Mallaber, James Gordon *Percussion: Mark Stevens, Alan Estes *Bass: Colin Cameron, Reinhold Press *Saxophone: David Garland *Harmonica: Tommy Morgan Other releases Image:MuppetMovieCassette.jpg| 1979 Atlantic Records CS 16001 Image:Mupmov8trk.JPG| 1979 Atlantic Records TP 16001 Image:RCAMuppMovieCassette.jpg| 1979 RCA Music Service C 130405 (Record club edition) Image:MuppMovieAlt8trk.jpg| US, 1979 RCA Music Service TP 16001 (Record club edition) Image:Album.tmm-cd.jpg| 1993 BMG Kidz/Jim Henson Records 74860-30019-2 Image:Muppetlyricsbooklet2.JPG| 1993 BMG Kidz/Jim Henson Records 74860-30019-4 File:2013 Muppet Movie CD.jpg| 2013 Walt Disney Records D001852502 The Muppet Movie vinyl 35th anniv.jpg| 2014 Walt Disney Records D002012301 35th Anniversary Edition Record Store Day exclusive release Limited pressing of 2,500 International releases Image:MuppetMovieSoundtrackUK.jpg| UK, 1979 CBS Records S CBS 70170 Image:40-70170.jpg| UK, 1979 CBS 40-70170 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia, 1979 CBS Records SBP 237377 File:CBS1979AustraliaMuppMovieCassette.jpg| Australia, 1979 CBS Records PC 7377 Image:CBSMuppMovieFrenchSoundtrack.jpg| France, 1979 CBS Records 70179 Image:747_5039.jpg| Saudi Arabia 747 5039 Image:TMM_CT2.jpg| unknown S 875A Image:TMM CT.jpg‎| unknown IMD-6522 Image:MM_CT_P2582.jpg| unknown Pyramid P-2582 Image:muppetmoviecasette-cbs.jpg| unknown CBS Image:Album.tmm-cd.jpg| UK, 1993 BMG Kidz/Jim Henson Records 74321-18247-2 See also *Muppet discography Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Albums Soundtrack